Uta Utau
by VibrantRedisDead
Summary: Sing Song- Uta fears standing still more than anything else. But what if it's not that she can't move, it's that she's chained to the spot?


Euchwon, Chrystalla.

She stood atop the peak of the bell tower... The highest point of the church roof. She looked down at the crowd of people below, cowering beneath the shingles. The pastor was there, and a few of the choir women and nuns.

Her long white hair billowed in the red morning breeze. Her flat blue eyes seemed unreceptive, her soul cold and distant. Fear of not being able to die is something rare to see. Fear of not being able to change. Fear of not feeling.

"_**In seven days, this clock will be full. Time will cease to change for you alone. You shall never grow old, nor sick. You will return to the Will of the Abyss"**_

But everyone else would die. They'd cease to exist, and leave her standing there in the dust they left behind. The people in the choir would change, the church would break part. Her songs would become melancholy and meaningless.

One step, she wobbles. Two steps, she's almost there. Three steps, she's falling. She squeezed her eyes shut.

She felt her ribs and arms bruise as she smacked against the tile and rolled. This wasn't going quite as planned. Something snapped, and rusted metal groaned. Then nothing was between her and the cold concrete.

_Ringing in her ears._

_Red morning._

_Holy men look on with a frown_

_Crossing themselves_

_On the way down._

_And they see her standing there_

_Singing her songs_

_With dead eyes_

_Waiting for a flat-line._

_The white dress_

_Is stained with_

_Her blessing._

_The angel corrupts you._

Uta. Song. Nozomi. Wish. Wish Song. Wishing Song. Wishing for what?

The sounds of chains dragging across each other filled her ears. A metal ringing symphony. Water would drip somewhere close by, causing her world to sway precariously. When it became a soft, constant rocking like that of a cradle, she opened her eyes.

She blinked, trying to get eyes to adjust the light. She spread her fingers above her head, dripping from still waters. There was no light, and yet she could see perfectly fine. She smiled to herself, corners of her large blue eyes rising.

"So this is heaven? How strange!" Her long white hair swayed behind her as she stood up. There was no one there, so it seemed that it would be useless to ask where she was. So she walked. And walked. And walked in silence.

Chairs, letter blocks, teacups, and playthings. Large ones, small ones, normal ones. It looked like someone's toy box had exploded. She wondered whom, and just plain wondered. "Amazing!" The items were floating in mid air, or half sunk into the ground.

She continued on until she came across a doll. It laid face up, eyes huge and bugging. Its face was well painted, though it seemed worn and filthy. The hair was greasy and brushed back neatly, its blue overalls stained. Freckles stood out here and there. It would've been cute, but something seemed slightly off about it.

"Ah… I wonder who could've lost you." She bent over and used her thumb to clean off the dolls face as best she could without causing smudges. "Hn. I bet they're upset from losing you. I'll help you find them, and then they can clean you up from there." She brushed off its clothes, and continued to carry the doll in her arms.

"Alice!" Came a shrill voice. Her eyes opened wide in surprise and she looked around. No one was there. She looked down at the doll. Its jaw hung slack, as if one of the mechanisms keeping it shut were broke. "Alice! Alice! Alice!" It chanted. And then thousands of voices.

"Alice! Alice! Alice!" She dropped the doll, clutching her head and closing her eyes. It hurt. It hurt so much. Something was trying to get inside… Dolls rose from the shallow water. Hundreds. Thousands. "Alice! Alice! Alice!" They clambered over each other, their round faces an eyes bulging. The doll she had dropped climbed its way up her leg. "Alice! Alice! We found her- we found Alice!"

Shrieks and giggles echoed in her head. _Too many. Too loud. I want to go home. _Her eyes opened. _Where is home?_ Terror. Like ice, it crept down her back; deafening the thousands of voices as she was buried in a dome of creepy, bug eyed dolls.

"Alice." One voice. Calm. Deep. Comforting. Nostalgic. She opened her eyes, slowly, to stare into a single red eye. This eye looked as if it could see right through her soul, staring into her wide innocent ones. It knew something.

"Alice." The voice said again, long arms reaching out to her. The dolls began to recede, allowing the figure through.

"Scary… Scary…" Thousands of wooden teeth chattered. She was scared. She wanted to see his face… "I'm scared…" She reached out to the extended arms, but was swallowed by darkness.

"I'm scared!"

The beautiful girl mumbled in her sleep. The maid had placed a wet towel on her forehead, white hair matted with blood.

She lay on the couch in the parsonage, where she had been taken in after the fall. Her arms, chest, and stomach were bandaged, while she was clothed in only a hospital gown.

"S-scary…" The sleeping girl muttered before falling silent. The maid glanced at her, concerned. She saw that the girl was finally resting peacefully. The woman turned back around and opened the cabinet to put bedclothes away. When the doors opened, however, the space was already occupied.

"Hello, there." The man smiled charmingly, as if appearing suddenly in cabinets was a common thing; a rather polite way of popping up unnoticed. Because, after all, if you're going to show up unannounced, do it properly. The woman screeched, backing up quickly into an armoire.

"Eek! What are you doing?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I was just passing through for a visit. Ah…" The man stepped out of the cabinet, eyeing the girl on the couch with a single red eye. The other was concealed by silver, unevenly chopped hair. Then, turning his attention to the floor, he picked up the rumpled (and now slightly torn) sheets. He scratched his head, smiling still. "You seem to have dropped these. Perhaps you better go find new ones..."

"Oh, did I?" The woman faltered. She stood up briskly and ran off in search of different sheets. As the door clicked shut behind her, the stranger turned his attention to the sleeping girl.

She was a small thing, with silver white hair that fell to the back of her knees when she stood. Her features were soft, almost childish though about 14 to 16 age wise. Broken and helpless, lying on that couch.

Could it possibly be… the Will of the Abyss?


End file.
